marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Age of Apocalypse One Shot Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = (Title) — (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Bryan Hitch | CoverArtist2 = Paul Mounts | Quotation = The EASY choice ain't hardly ever the RIGHT one, darlin but that sure ain't sayin' the right choice is ever any easier to live with. | Speaker = Weapon X (Logan) | StoryTitle1 = Talking About My Generation | Synopsis1 = The X-Men are in Wakanda fighting a new Sentinel prototype. As the battle wages on, Colossus is seen sitting alone in the middle of the fight. Sunfire, Rogue, and Sabretooth try to get him to fight, but he refuses. Back at their home base, Colossus tells the group that he's given up. He just can't fight anymore. He leaves the group and enters his bedroom where his wife, Shadowcat, is waiting for him. They decide to leave the X-Men together to start a family. Just then, Magneto floats in and offers an alternative. He asks them to educate and train the next generation of mutants. Magneto shows the couple images of the AoA versions of Generation X. | Writer1_1 = Scott Lobdell | Penciler1_1 = Alvin Lee | Inker1_1 = Scott Hepburn | Colourist1_1 = Gary Yeung | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = C.B. Cebulski | Editor1_2 = John Barber | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | StoryTitle2 = Man Bites Dog | Synopsis2 = This story revolves around how Sabretooth left Apocalypse's army and joined the X-Men instead. During a purge, Sabretooth attempts to hide a group of school kids. Holocaust catches him and beats him up. He tosses Sabretooth to the guards and instructs them to lock him up in the special cell. The inmate in that cell has eaten his last 3 cellmates. Holocaust's intention is to remind Sabretooth that he's an animal by forcing him in to a confrontation with this cellmate. Once in his cell, it's revealed that his cellmate is Wild Child. The two beginning fighting almost immediately. After two days, Sabretooth decides that he's on the losing end of the battle and the only way he'll be able to survive is to give in to the animal inside of him. He allows himself to fall in a berserker rage and the fight carries on. The next panel sees Sabretooth waking up after a blackout. He doesn't remember what happened during his rage. The walls are covered in blood and there's a stench in the cell. Sabretooth suddenly remembers that he won the fight and chose not to kill Wild Child. Instead, he asserted himself as the alpha in the cell, marking his territory like a dog would, thereby "training" Wild Child in to submission. The two break out of their cell and kill the guards assigned to their prison. | Writer2_1 = Tony Bedard | Penciler2_1 = Paco Medina | Inker2_1 = Juan Vlasco | Colourist2_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor2_1 = C.B. Cebulski | StoryTitle3 = Shinjuku Incident | Synopsis3 = The Japanese mafia is tying up a young school girl. She has been caught sabotaging their arcade gambling machines. Wolverine steps in and reveals that the girl is the Mariko, daughter of a rival crime family. When the triads refuse to back down, Wolverine pops the claws and cuts a motorcycle in half. The triads still refuse to leave so Wolverine sheathes his claws and threatens to beat them down bare knuckle. The triads leave, but just then the Silver Samurai teleports in. Silver Samurai feels insulted that Wolverine saved Mariko. The Samurai feels that it is his responsibility to watch over Mariko and that Wolverine dishonored him by doing his job. The two fight briefly with Wolverine coming out on top. Wolverine spares Silver Samurai, who teleports away dejected. | Writer3_1 = Larry Hama | Penciler3_1 = Talent Caldwell | Inker3_1 = Matt Banning | Colourist3_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer3_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor3_1 = John Barber | StoryTitle4 = Beginning at the End | Synopsis4 = This story begins where the original Age of Apocalypse ended. Turns out that, even though Bishop had set the timelines right, the AoA Universe did not end. Just before the bombs were about to drop and wipe everyone out, they suddenly freeze in mid air and come apart. A blast seemingly knocks out everyone but Magneto. When everyone comes too, it appears to them all that Magneto stopped the bombs, and he allows them to believe that. Wolverine approaches carrying the body of Jean Grey (they're a married couple in the AoA continuity). He asks that Magneto give her a proper burial and leaves the group, explaining that he no longer has any reason to live. Magneto rebuilds the Statue of Liberty so that the survivors in the AoA world would have a beacon of hope to look to. Back at home after the battle, Magneto is frustrated that he has to carry the burden of this lie. Everyone now believes that it was he that stopped the bombs and saved their world. He goes to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. We then see Mr. Sinister's reflection as he reveals to Magneto that he knows that he didn't save the world. | Writer4_1 = Akira Yoshida | Penciler4_1 = Mark Brooks | Inker4_1 = Jaime Mendoza | Colourist4_1 = Danimation | Letterer4_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor4_1 = John Barber | CustomRole4_1 = Production | CustomMembers4_1 = James Taveras | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Neo Tokyo **** Shinjuku District Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The following pinups are featured in this comic: X-Men Age of Apocalypse One Shot Vol 1 1 Pinup 001.jpg|'"Weapon X & Jean Grey"' by Adam Kubert & Laura Martin X-Men Age of Apocalypse One Shot Vol 1 1 Pinup 002.jpg|'"Age of Apocalypse"' by Roger Cruz & J.D. Smith X-Men Age of Apocalypse One Shot Vol 1 1 Pinup 003.jpg|'"Gambit & the X-Ternals"' by Tony Daniel & Morry Hollowell X-Men Age of Apocalypse One Shot Vol 1 1 Pinup 004.jpg|'"X-Men"' by Andy Kubert & Laura Martin | Trivia = | Recommended = * Generation Next | Links = }}